User blog:InsaneHippo/(NOMINATIONS) General Fan Fiction Wiki Awards 1: March - May
Hello everyone! For a while now, we have planned to have wiki awards to reward some of our hard-working authors. We decided now would be a good time for our first ever General Fan Fiction Wiki Awards. This will be covering stories from March all the way to the end of May. This blog will be where you can nominate some of your favourite stories. If what you wanted to nominate has already been nominated, don't nominate them again. Instead, choose another deserving choice to add to the polls. Also, please don't nominate any of your own stuff. Categories 'Best Main Protagonist' Best Main Protagonist covers the main character of a story that is recognized by the community as outstanding. It would be helpful for authors to identify who is who and their stories so that the readers know who to nominate! Nominees *Devon Brandt - Life After Death *Alistair Campbell - Pestilence *Vince Garcia - World After Death *Tyrone Johnson - Do Miami: Day By Day *Peter Mitchell - A New Life 'Best Antagonist' Best Antagonist covers characters with an antagonistic role in the story. "Antagonist" being defined as any person or persons with an opposing role to the protagonist, whether they be "villains" or not. Once again, nominations should specify the antagonist and the chosen story. Nominees *Alvin - Life After Death *Ghost - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *TheSamBuckley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical *Tyler - Do Miami: Day By Day *Duke - A New Life 'Best Supporting Character' Best Supporting Character covers character who are not the main focus of the story, who instead have a supporting role. This also includes the deuteragonist and tritagonist. Nominations should specify the Supporting Character and the chosen story. Nominees *Andre Richards - Life After Death *Kurt Harrison - A New Life *Eddie Kato (Miami) - Do Miami: Day By Day *Lindsey Wallace - World After Death *Luis - World After Death 'Best Background Character' Best Background Character covers characters with practically no role in the main story, with very little development or care. Most of these characters have no speaking lines. Nominations should specify the background Character and the chosen story. Nominees *Mike - Living Of The Dead *DominicT22 - Every User-Fic *Pablo - Life After Death 'Best Character Design' Best Character Design covers characters with a distinctly create and/or unique design, to be recognized by the community. Nominations should specify the Character Design and the chosen story. Nominees *Alvin - Life After Death *Jamero Cozart - Do Miami: Day By Day 'Best Character Introduction' Best Character Introduction covers the introduction of a character that has proven to be creative and memorable. Nominations should specify the Character Introduction and the chosen story. Nominees 'Best Character Death' Best Character Death covers the death scene of a character, that has shown to be memorable. The death does not have to be explicitly shown, implied deaths are also acceptable. Nominations should specify the Character Death and the chosen story. Nominees *Leslie Brandt - Life After Death *Grendel - The Dead Beneath *Lawrence Myers - Pestilence *Tay - The Dead Beneath *Henry Wallace - World After Death 'Best Zombie Story' Best Zombie Story covers outstanding stories in the zombie genre. This being limited to stories listed in the Zombies category. Nominees *Life After Death - InsaneHippo *World After Death - GhostWolf716 *A New Life - Popozão 'Best Other Story' Best Other Story covers outstanding stories that are not in the zombie genre. This extending to any story not lsted in the zombies category. Nominees *Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 *The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? - GRUNDFGT *The Creepy Clown Who Hangs Out At Bloxx's Local Comic Shop - DominicT22 *The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical - KatieTheAndreaFan 'Best Action Scene' Best Action Scene covers scenes in which action is shown constantly without a break in time, action being defined as constant movement. Nominations should specify the Action Scene and the chosen story. Nominees *the final battle - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! 'Best Comedic Scene' Best Comedic Scene covers any scene that displays comedy or humor. Nominations should specify the Comedy Scene and the chosen story. Nominees *Cam escaping the mansion - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? 'Best Romantic Scene' Best Romantic Scene covers any scene that displays romance. Nominations should specify the Romance and the chosen story. Nominees 'Best Couple' Best Couple covers the best romantic couples in stories. Romantic couples being defined as a pair of people in which romance is shown between them. Nominations should specify the Couple and the chosen story. Nominees *Trevor and Shelby - World After Death *Peter Daniels Mitchell and Angela Williams - A New Life *Tay and Julie Kells - The Dead Beneath *Masta and Kaley - The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical! 'Best Location' Best Location covers the most memorable and/or unique locations in stories. Nominations should specify the Location and the chosen story. Nominees *Masta's Mansion - The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *Miami Camp - World After Death *Jim's Barbecue - A New Life 'Best Quote' Best Quote covers the best and most memorable character quotes from stories. These quotes can be a long or short as the nominator wishes. Nominations should specify the Quote and the chosen story. Nominees *''""Come at me, bro""'' from Dolph Gunn - Life After Death *''"With the blood on your neck, bitch!"'' from Daniel James Stewart - The Dead Beneath *''"I will tear you ass apart! Do you think I won't? I will, nigga! I swear to God I will!"'' from Tyrone - A New Life *''"Get off me, you fucking freak! Dan, do something! I think this drunk guy is trying to rape me or some shit!"'' from Leo - The Dead Beneath/The Dead Origins 'Best Pilot Issue' Best Pilot Issue cover the best pilot issues of stories. Pilot issues being defined as the first or beginning issue. Nominations should specify the Pilot Issue and the chosen story. Nominees 'Best Story Concept' Best Story Concept covers the stories with interesting and original concepts or premises. Nominations should specify the chosen story. Nominees *Strife - CamTheWoot *Do Miami: Day By Day - DarkShadow667 ---- Nominations will end on June 1st. I hope you all have fun, and happy voting! Category:Blog posts